witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gold Rush
I wonder why the neutral path isn't available? Kotomi 21:09, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I've often wondered that myself. But they make a big deal of it (either Yaevinn or Siegfried, or both!) that you *must choose*, so i guess the designers of the game felt strongly about it :) Game widow 00:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's not really practical, or possible to have a "neutral" path. The only way a robbery can end is by having one side concede. Short of having the elves give themselves up, or the Order letting the elves go, there isn't a middle road, (this is an ideological struggle so either side conceding an even less likely outcome). Unless Geralt simply withdraws all together and not get involved in the first place. :::I'd call that last option, the neutral path - Game widow 14:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not much of a quest though is it? - Geralt - "I'll just step outside..." :::::well lots of quests are optional, so it could have been, like Force Recon, some players miss that one completely - Game widow 21:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::LOL, I think it is relatively easy to write a alternative/neutral path. All Geralt has to do is to convince Yaevinn to put up an act for Siegfried. I don't think it needs that much more work to implement it. Geralt would still enter through the warehouse, subdue the fleders on his way to save the clerks, and convince Yaevinn to put up an convincing fight for Siegfried. Geralt would have to clear off the kikimores first (maybe hexing a few for Siegfried to find and then unhexing them), let Yeavinn alone escape first after exchanging his clothing with a dead elf (there are bodies in the tunnel), and then calmly marched back outside and agree with whatever Siegfried is smoking, then charge back in. After they charge back in, the elves/dwarves will put up a "valiant" struggle, while trying to escape through the sewers. And in the mean time, Geralt could unhex the kikimores or fleders and let them take care of any witnesses. The mobs would also help delay Siegfried. Geralt would then come in to save the day and help Siegfried claim victory after finding Yeavinn's "dead body", who was presumably killed by kikimores during his escape. Siegfried gets to be the hero, and Yeavinn escapes with Vivaldi's papers. So now both sides owns him a debt and gratitude, and the witcher can put that to good use. Maybe this is too much of a morally grey area to step in, but witcher are neutral/grey/outsiders to start with. It might feel even more realistic, since both sides are on morally ambiguous grounds to start with. It's also more intriguing/exciting this way, and for an added twist, Geralt can throw in a few Salamandra badges in the tunnel along with dead kikimores or elves. Kotomi 09:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think the above situation would be a neutral stance. In this scenario you'd side with the Elves while fooling the Order into belief that you did not, to avoid the consequences of your choice. VincE April 20, 2011 I think there is an opportunity to add a specific item to your cheapskates guide about this quest, namely: siding with the Order. I have found that the elven corpses remain in the ruins (like a lot of corpses do in the sewers), and picking up and selling those beautiful elven swords they have on them is a quick way of making a LOT of extra cash. It takes quite a few trips, but the teleporter there makes it a bit quicker. At 300 orens a pop, it is nothing to sneer at. Perhaps you'd like to add this to your guide? It's your choice of course... Chuckles guide 00:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like an excellent addition ;) - Game widow 09:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) About the teleporter, in my game it seems to be disabled as soon as you finish Echoes of Yesterday instead of only during this quest 12:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed this as well since the enhanced edition - Game widow 18:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: You can teleport into the ruins, but you can't teleport out. And if you haven't talked to Velerad yet (even though you triggered the quest), nothing will appear in the ruins. Kotomi 09:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Does this quest lock you into any particular path? Or can you still choose to put yourself completely in the neutral path later? 21:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :no, the 'real' choice of sides is at the end of Act IV - Game widow 22:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, I thought you couldn't support the side that you fought against in Free Elves? Meaning, if you join the Order and killed all the Elves, you can't rejoined the Elves in IV? Kotomi 09:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Entering on your own, then starting a fight in the bank without talking to the elves first (sneak attack!) seems to crash the game. I guess I'll talk first, then cut them bad. 22:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Even if there is no "real" neutral path. There is one choice that is smarter : - If we help Yaevinn, we don't have to kill human, we have to kill monsters and we help Yaevinn with a "Witcher's" role, not really by fighting against the Order. (in another way, yeah we help them to get money but it's the more neutral way i guess) - If you decide to help Siegfried you will have to kill Elves which seems, to me, a side choice. Clean Up The previous version of this page contained many broken tables and other formatting which was displaying raw code and/or causing the displayed text of the page to be truncated. I've done a clean up as best I can, however at the time of this clean up I have not yet played through the quest so if someone who has could go over it for content that would be great :) Thanks --RoseLegion 01:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC)